corazón puro
by twilight y flash love
Summary: twi pierde todo ahora decide empezar sus nueva vida en el mundo humano donde tendra muchas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 ; una nueva vida

Era un día hermoso en Equestria la aves cantaban el sol resplandecía las mariposa y todos los animales estaban tranquilos y los habitantes de ahí caminaban tranquilamente en castillo de las princesas del día y la noche todo era normal o eso parecía ya que celestia había leído un libro misterioso había pasado horas leyéndolo había encontrado un hechizo que protegería para siempre a Equestria intento hacerlo pero el hechizo no funciono lo único que logro fue hacer a celestia muy diferente ahora quiera matar y destruir a todos las princesas que habitaban Equestria celestia fue en busca de su hermana luna canima por los pasillos del castillo con una sondrisa maniaca llego al cuarto de su hermana

-hermana pasa algo –decia luna

En es momento celestia la ataco con su magia persiguiéndola por todo el castillo matando a los guardias que protegían a luna

-que te sucede hermana –decía luna astada y cansada de tanto correr

-la única princesa de Equestria soy yo –decía celestia con una risa maniaca

Luna corrió lo mas rápido que pudo se encerró en una habitación y escribió una carta y hizo que mandaran la carta al imperio de crsital la carta fue mandada en ese momento celestia aprecio y lo único que se escucho fue un grito de dolor los guardias fueron a ver que pasaba y lo que vieron los perturbo celestia cubierta de sangre y luna muerta un el pecho atravesado con magia celestia salio volando hacia el imperio de crsital mientras tanto en imperio de cristal candace estaba leyendo la catas que llegaban en ese momento escucho un ruido

-que fue eso –decia candace saliedo de su cuarto

Candace se asusto vio a celestia tacando el imperio matando a los habitantes y algunos guardias Shining Armor corría por los pasillos del castillo evitando los ataques de celestia llego donde estaba su esposa y llego y la tomo del casco y salieron corriendo sin decir nada ambos se alejaron

-que rayos esta pasando-decía candece alarmada

-celestia se volvió loca mato a su hermana –decia Shining Armor

-que –decia candace

-no hay tiempo de explicar hay que ir por mi hermana – decía Shining Armor

Ambos fueron a poniville llegaron al castillo de la princesa twiligth

-hermano candece esta bien – decía twiligth

-twi ceslestia- decía Shining Armor pero fue interumpido por una gran explosión

Celestia apareció matando a todos los gurdias que había en el castillo twiligth y celestia empezaron a pelar ambos usaban sus magia la pelea era muy pareja ambas estaban heridas pero celestia uso mas magia y lastimo a twiligth dejándola mal herida estaba apunto de matar pero ella uso la magia de los elementos y pudo evitar el ataque en es momentó llegaron sus amigas pero todo fue en vano twiligth vio como las mataba una por una

-hay que cruzar el portal –decia twiligth llorando

-pero –decia candce

-nada de peros ahora –decia twiligth

Los 4 entraron al portal y en ese momento celestia lanzo un gran ataque pero ellos ya habían cruzado lo único que hizo fue romper el portal los 4 cayeron 3een canaderlot high era de noche

-todos están bien –decia twiligth

-si –decia los demás

- y ahora que haremos twi –decia candce

-empezar una nueva vida eso es lo que haremos – decía twiligth

-pero donde viviremos ahora –decia spike

-buscaremos un refugio para pasar la noche mañana encontraremos un nuevo hogar –decia twiligth

Los cuatro caminaron sin rumbo fijo buscando un lugar donde refugiarse para pasarla noche y ahora tendrían que empezar una nueva vida y olvidar todo lo que había pasado el tiempo los ayudaría los 4 llegaron un refugio ahí los aceptaron durmieron y comieron twi lloraba por la perdida de sus amigas y de todo lo que conocía pero sabia que las cosas cambiarían y la vida le regala un hermosa sonrisa de ahora en adelante

Bueno este en mi nuvo fics espero que les guste para ser honesta noy soy buena con el drama pero bueno e estado seca de ideas asi que asta pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: regreso a canderlot high

Había pasado una semana desde que twiligth perdió su mundo sus amigas del mundo humano no sabían nada ya que estaban ocupadas y a susent no le dio tiempo de escribirle a twiligth las cosas están van bien para la princesa de la amistad ya que compro una casa muy grande gracias al oro que tenía también tenía que tener papeles para estar como estudiante en candarlot high ayudar a su hermano conseguir empleo y aprender las costumbre de este mundo como la ropa entre otras cosas había cosas que le gustaron como anime entre ellos estaba dragón ball z caricaturas como hora de aventura películas como grandes héroes bob esponja un héroe fuera del mar entre otras música aprendio a usar sus manos estaba lista era un día normal los estudies estaban en clases twiligth había entrado y se dirigió con la directora celestia después de explicarle lo que paso ella creo un archivo y documentos de ella donde decía que fue trasferida a canderlot por intercambio escolar después de arreglar los papeles twiligth se dirigió a la cafetería ya que era hora del almuerzo entro a la cafetería todos estaban al morzando en ese momento vio Asus amigas y fue con ellas

-hola chicas –decía twiligth

Las chicas voltearon y abrazaron a twiligth

-twilthg que haces aquí –decía pinkie pie

- no es obvio vino a vernos – decía Apple Jack

-nos exactamente viviere aquí ahora en adelante – decía twligth

-que pasa algo malo – decía riabow

-pues - decía twiligth mitras las lágrimas empezaban a salir

Twiligth les conto todo lo que paso mientras relataba no pudo evitar llorar sus amigas la abrazaron

-lo siento mucho twi – decía fluttersy

- no importa quiero empezar una nueva vida – decía twiligth

- por cierto flash no ha dejado de pregunar por ti – decía rarity

- así bueno Lugo iré haberlo – decía twiligth con una sonrisa de enamorada

Sus amigas se rieron por la cara de twiligth ella solo se sonrojo y se molestó un poco después del almuerzo todas se dirigieron a clases twiligth tenía clases de música caminaba por los pasillos hasta que choco con alguien

-lo siento – decía twiligth

-twi eres tu – decía aquella voz

-flash – decía twiligth abrazándolo

- que haces aquí –decía sonrojado

- pues ahora estudiare aquí – decía separándose de flash sonrojada

- que bien – decía flash alegre

- si – decía twi riendo nerviosa mente

-adonde i vas – decía flash

- a clases de música – decía twligth

-te llevo a mí me toca la misma clase –decía flash

- gracias –decía twligth

Ambos se fueron a clases de música se sentaron juntos trixie que los vio les tomo una foto y lo subía una pagana donde decía que twligth había regresado y ahora tenía novio el maestro llego todos tenía que cantar en pareja twligth y flash cantarían juntos era su turno de cantar

**twiligth: **

**Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia, **

**tiempo fue viendo al interior, **

**tiempo que no me imaginaba **

**lo que me perdí. **

**Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas, **

**y hoy aquí todo es claridad. **

**Desde aquí ya puedo ver **

**que es donde debo estar. **

**Y la luz encuentro al fin, **

**se aclaró aquella niebla. **

**Y la luz encuentro al fin, **

**ahora el cielo es azul.**

**Es real brillando así, **

**ya cambió la vida entera. **

**Esta vez todo es diferente, **

**veo en ti la luz. **

**Flash : **

**Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño **

**tiempo fue en la oscuridad, **

**tiempo que no había visto como **

**es la realidad. **

**Ella aquí, luce como estrella, **

**ella aquí, todo es claridad. **

**Si aquí está es fácil ver **

**que aquí hoy quiero estar. **

**Ambos: **

**Y la luz encuentro al fin. **

**Flash : **

**Se aclaró aquella niebla. **

**Ambos: **

**Y la luz encuentro al fin. **

**twiligth: **

**Ahora el cielo es azul. **

**Ambos: **

**Es real brillando así, **

**ya cambió la vida entera. **

**Esta vez todo es diferente, **

**veo en ti la luz. **

**Veo en ti la luz.**

Después de eso ambos sacaron 10 las horas pasaron y las clases terminaron flash estaba con twligth sus amigas los vieron y decidieron ver qué pasaba unos minutos después flash se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla twiligth estaba a punto de irse cunado sus amigas llegaron y la vieron con cara picara ya burlona

-que –decía twligth

-flash y twligth sentados de bajo de un árbol besitos muchos besitos –decía rainbow

Las chicas se rieron por la expresión de twligth ya que se había sonrojado mucho tanto que parecía semáforo en señal de4 alto después de eso twligth persiguió a rianbow mientras esta segia molestándola

**Continuara …**


End file.
